Thinking
by November Rain 19
Summary: Songfic. Hermione/Ginny. A little something to bide the time while I struggle to continue TBW. Our favorite redhead is thinking about losing the one she loves the most.


**A/N****: Perhaps the inspiration is back. I know I have to finish _The Beast Within_. However, I am pleased to say that I do have part of the next chapter written. And it also won't be the last. So in the mean time, here is this. I've seen slight differences in the lyrics depending on where you look, so this is the one I picked.  
****Disclaimer****: Characters belong to JKR, song is by Nelly.  
****Warning****: Girls crushing on each other. If it is not your thing, please locate the nearest exit. Also, there is a slight spoiler for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. It was a part not in the book that I borrowed for here. I have a feeling though that a lot of you have seen the movie, and will recognize what it is.  
**

Thinking

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

It wasn't real, but somehow she couldn't or wouldn't bring herself to care. There the object of her affection was, after all this time, standing so close.

It was almost like being in a pensive.

Unlike a pensive though, there memories weren't contained in a finite space. They came to her without warning or pity, whenever and wherever.

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

Ginny reaches to touch the face of the one she would love like no other. Instead of bare skin, she feels an immense freezing sensation. She jerks her hand away.

She wakes suddenly, startled. Her fist clenched, still feeling the horrible cold.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

_My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right._

Ginny remembers the first time I saw her. Really saw her. Not when they were young and on Platform 9 3/4. It was two years ago in the fall. She was laughing at something dumb Ron had said. Hermione wore a pale orange sweater in keeping with the season. Also a pair of earrings the red head gave her for no other reason than she thought she would like them. They were small dragons, holding a small crystal ball in one claw and had been charmed so that every once in a while they would move and occasionally blow tiny sparks in lieu of fire.

It was then she fell in love with her brother's best friend. It was then she became Ginny's whole world.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

A dark memory assaulted the young witch.

The blade Bellatrix had used to cut Hermione had been imbued with dark magic. Therefore, much like George's ear, the wound could not be healed completely. Those eight horrible letters were stark white against her skin, and couldn't be removed. Neither by wizard magic or muggle technology

Ginny had enchanted a 'temporary' tattoo. It changed from Gryffindor in black letter that changed to alternating scarlet and gold. There was also a lion that roared, similar to the style she had seen that some sailors had tattooed on them.

Most of the time Hermione just wore long or three quarter sleeve shirt.

Sometimes she would catch the older girl would catch her staring at it, something that she would see every day and remember.

That Bellatrix is one sick bitch. Ginny frowns, and in that moment decides that she could bring to kill someone.

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin' to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

The red head loved the older witch, as much as she was able. But Ginny had been young and stupid, and now she was paying for it.

In spades.

She had cheated on Hermione. It had been after a huge fight and the younger girl had been drowning her sorrows in fire whiskey. Even today she couldn't remember how she came to be in the company of other bar patron. But it had ended with them leaving the establishment, sleeping together, which directly resulted in Ginny losing the love of her life.

Ron and Harry had been beyond livid, and she couldn't blame them in the slightest. She hated herself, and had no one else to blame for the situation she was now in. The brown haired girl left her amidst yelling and tears, more latter than former.

How could she have been so stupid? One brief moment of weakness and it destroyed everything they had together.

_I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin', wishin' she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on.  
Cuz I was wrong._

Ginny stared down at the mp3 player in her hand, briefly wanting to curse it for the song it was currently playing. It had been a gift to her from Hermione several years ago for Christmas. The gifted witch had been able to make the device play both muggle and wizarding world music. It was actually quite impressive, since they were otherwise not compatible. Ginny never did know what mp3 stood for. All she knew was that the little device held seemingly unlimited songs, as if by magic.

She pulled another electronic device out of her pocket. It was a cell phone. There was only one number programmed into it. She stared at it, as if willing it to ring.

Hermione had taught her how to use the phone, what seems like ages ago.

Again, in sadness, she resisted the urge to break this other item that reminded her of what she lost.

_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

Sorry would never be enough, she knew that.

Sighing, she made her weekly trip to a place that both made her smile and ripped her heart out at the same time.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

The quidditch player stood outside down the road a bit from a plain looking house. Through the window she could see two figures reach for one another and embrace.

Ginny watched this for an indeterminate amount of time.

A loud crack startled her as she realized she was no longer alone.

The Boy Who Lived looked sadly at his friend.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself, Gin."

She looked at him and blinked. Hot tears raced down her cheeks as she disapperated.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
_

* * *

The End?

**A/N the second: Perhaps I will continue this one. How awesome was Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1? The 19th was my birthday and I couldn't have asked for a better present. And July 15th can't get here fast enough.  
**


End file.
